mcmythcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
House Rothshield
House Rothshield of Dl Amroth is one of the Great Houses of Gondor, and the principal house of the Belfalas. Their seat is Dol Amroth. Their sigil is a golden lion on a field of crimson. Their official motto is "Blood and Gold", however their unofficial motto, equally well known, is "A Rothshield always pays his debts.". The Rothshields owns various companies which operates all over Middle-Earth. They are best known for the Rothshield Bank and East Wind Company. Rothshield Bank is the primary bank of Gondor and Rohan and effective in Rhun, Harad, Dale and Eriador. The House had became more than a banking clan during the rule of Nathan, its armies now only second to the royal Army. Crimson Cloaks, the household guards of the family are known for their combat skills. The family is effective in Gondor politics too. 9 members of the family served as Lord Steward of Gondor while 32 members hold positions in the Kings Court so far. Members of the family tend to have golden hair and crimson red eyes. History Lotren was a black numenorean merchant living in Umbar. He was called Lotren Lion Tooth for it was said that he won a wrestling match with a lion. He was fond of lions and had 2 as pets. His main business was spice trading and he made moderate money by trading between Dol Amroth and Umbar. As a clever man he noticed that merchants were having a hard time transfering gold so he begun to work as a gold courier. One day at port of Dol Amroth while he was carrying Lord's gold an Umbar pirate attacked to Lord. Lotren dropped the gold and broke the neck of the pirate. Lord was thankful and knighted Lotren for his deed and gave him a keep at Belfalas. Sir Lotren moved to the keep and formed his house there. He called his house Rothshield for he always wore a red armor and a shield and he was called the Crimson Knight or the Blood Knight by the people. We assume Roth meant Red in a southern language. He took crimson and gold as his colors and lion as his symbol. So he was called Sir Lotren Lion Tooth the Blood Knight of House Rothshield. He married with a numenorean merchants daughter and did not return to Umbar ever. He established the first Bank of Middle Earth, Rothshield Bank. He had a son and 2 daughters from his wife. His daughters died as infants but his son Tynan lived. He was not as strong as his father but he was far more cunning by half. At age of 12 he became the squire of Lord of Belfalas. Lord was fond of the boy, knighted him at of 18 and at age 26 made him castellan and lord steward of Dol Amroth. 1 month after Tynan became steward his father died of old age, leaving all rights of the bank to his son. When the civil war began and King Anil attacked, Tynan betrayed the lord and this betrayal won him the title Lord of Belfalas anf the nickname Trickster. Since that day Rothshields ruled over Belfalas with an iron fist and became the richest house of middle earth with their banks in every important city. Lore Known Members Family Household Historical Members Sworn Houses Guilds and Organisations Owned by the Family Crimson Cloaks Crimson Knights 'Family Tree' ' '